deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celestia vs Rosalina
Celestia vs Rosalina is a What-if Death Battle. Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: The Light, usually the only thing that give us the capability to see everything and the galaxy usually have universes and planets to make us explore. Boomstick: And what better way to see it, than also using it as a weapon. And these two deities are the mistresses of light manipulation and galaxy manipulation. Wiz: Celestia, one of the princesses of Equestria... Boomstick: ...and Rosalina the princess of the lumas. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Celestia (Cue My Little Pony Opennig Theme) Wiz: Princess Celestia is an Alicorn who is one of the Princesses of Equestria. Boomstick: I can't believe we are putting in another pony in our show. Wiz: Believe it, we just put another pony in our show. Boomstick: Oh, fine. Well, anyhow, Celestia's baby sister, Princess Luna went crazy and turned into Nightmare Moon out of jealousy and tried to kill her. Wiz: But Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon for a millenium. After that time has passed, Luna escaped, but thanks to Celestia's pupil, Twilight Sparkle, and her new friends, Luna is back to her normal self. Boomstick: I thought We were just talking about Celestia. Wiz: We are, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, as all of you can expect, Princess Celestia is the beholder of the light and sun in equestria. Wiz: She is also capable of doing magic as well, such as cancelling the "Want it, Need it" Spell, and she can use her horn to emit a golden beam at Chrysalis. Boomstick: As well as using her horn as a sword. Wiz: Despite this, she has little combat experience. Boomstick: Well, what can you expect from an alicorn princess; after all, ahe lost a beam war to Chrysalis and is imprisoned in what looks like some bigass cocoon, plus it makes it worst for Celestia that she has Twilight and her pals to do her dirty work. Wiz; But She has accomplished certain objects, such as banaishing the evil Tirek to the land of Tartarus, turning Discord into a big marble statue... Boomstick: With help from baby sis. Wiz:..and speaking of Luna, Celestia has banished her in her Nightmare Moon form to the moon as we mentioned before. Boomstick: And she wouldn't have done them all without the use of the elements of harmony before Twilight and friends came into the picture. Celestia: (after she pretends to sip her tea and the Cakes accidentally overfill it) Gotcha! Rosalina (Cue Super Mario Galaxy Comet Observatory) Wiz: Rosalina is the watcher and protector of the cosmos, as well as the adoptive mother to the Lumas. She makes centennial visits to the Mushroom World. But one day, when the Comet Observatory was attacked by Bowser, she turned to Mario for help. Boomstick: Still don't understand why she needed a fat Italian plumber. She's the ruler of the cosmos, for goodness' sake! Just blast that Koopa with star power! Wiz: As the mother of space, Rosalina is a powerful figure. She can summon Lumas to help her. Boomstick: There are ten different color variations of Lumas. Yellow Lumas are the basic kind of Lumas, capable of becoming Launch Stars to launch Rosalina long distances. Blue Lumas turn into Pull Stars, which pull others toward it. And Pink Lumas turn into planets and galaxies. Wiz: Rosalina even has galaxies under her dress. She can hit her opponents with galaxies in a powerful celestial kick attack. She can generate magic from her wand, and control the Lumas at long distances after launching them. Boomstick: Lumas have an appetite for Star Bits. They don't look very appetizing to me, though. Lumas can spit Star Bits at nearby opponents, and although they seem to be a projectile, they can't be reflected or absorbed. The bending and twisting of common logic says no to reflecting. Wiz: Rosalina has the Star Cursor, which can be used for a move called Gravitational Pull. Gravitational Pull can put a stop to any projectiles that come near her. Rosalina can also use the powerful star blasts, which can corrupt entire armies with extreme power. The range of one of her blasts can reach high levels across space. Boomstick: Rosalina can generate a Power Star. Power Stars appear above her head, expanding while firing stars in five directions. The center of the Power Star can rack up incredibly high amounts of damage. The Power Star will eventually explode, sending opponents flying. Wiz: Rosalina does have great skill in magical star generation. Whether it be big or little, Rosalina can use it for an attack. She has defensive power in the form of forcefields. Forcefields protect her from anything, and can be used for telekinesis by trapping someone or something else inside of them. The wand Rosalina holds can deflect attacks. Boomstick: And the spin move can also deflect projectiles, give height in mid-air, pick up items, stun enemies, and attack foes. Several uses in one. Like the Swiss army knife I got for Christmas. Wiz: The Lumas were able to intervene with a black hole. Rosalina has universal power, and was able to reset the universe to restore things right, appearing in a giant form directly afterward. Boomstick: Resetting the universe? That's even more ridiculous than Kirby's pan-throwing feat and Donkey Kong's moon-punching feat! Hopefully, this teaches you to never underestimate Nintendo. Wiz: Though she possesses much power, she is still very lightweight and lacks defense if not using her forcefield. Overall, Rosalina is a good watcher of the cosmos. Rosalina: Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see. Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Comet Observatory Theme) In Comet Observatory we see Rosalina caring the lumas and suddendly Princess Celestia makes her entrance. Celestia: Excuse me! Rosalina: What are you doing in my Comet Observatory you talking horse? Celestia: I am an alicorn, named Princess Celestia, and everypony is supposed to kneel before my presence. Rosalina: My name is Princess Rosalina, and I'm sorry, but there are no ponies here besides yourself. Celestia: Saying 'Everypony' is just our pony talk meaning everybody, and you call yourself a princess by not kneeling before me, how rude. Rosalina: Me, rude?! You flew up unexpectedly while I was trying to care the lumas! And you expect me to kneel to you?! Looks who calling who is rude, let's settle this, 'princess-style'. Celestia: Then we shall do that. Celestia gets the Elements of Harmony ready. (Cue Super Mario Galaxy Final Boss Theme) FIGHT! Celestia fires some magic balls at Rosalina but Rosalina used Gravitational Pull to negate the balls, Rosalina then fired a blast from her wand but Celestia dodges flying around, she tries to use her horn to run at Rosalina but Rosalina dodges flying around. Celestia: It's time we took our fight flying. Rosalina: Don't mind if I do. Let's fight flying! Both starts flying and Then they share a series of aeriel runnings pushing each other back. A Luma spawned and Rosalina launched it at Celestia but Celestia dodged, Rosalina used Star Bits through the Luma, causing it to spit tiny star pieces but Celestia makes a barrier to block the Star Bits. Rosalina spawned three Lumas and they held back Celestia, while Rosie flew to her Celestia used her magic to freeze Rosalina and she uses her telekinesis to ram her back to the Comet Observatory, when Rosie breaks free 30 more Lumas spawned and all Lumas combined, forming a stellar structure. The stellar structure moved in to attack but Celestia uses her own magic beam to block it, Rosalina used Power Star spawning a large star that expanded while emitting larger stars, Rosie caught her enemy in a forceshield and threw her into the Power Star, The star exploded, sending her flying upward. Celestia: This has to end. She then uses the Elements of Harmony to use the Super Rainbow and it heads to Rosalina, and from a distance an explosion happens, back to the view, we see just Celestia. Celestia: Thank me that is over. But just as she finishes her sentence Celestia sees Rosalina within the forcefield. Rosalina flew to Celestia and she kicked Celestia so hard back to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina then shoot a blast from her wand at Celestia, an little explosion is caused while Rosalina lands at the Comet Observatory. Rosalina: This is for you not disturb me! K.O.! 3 Lumas held the lifeless Celestia and they throw her out of the Comet Observatory. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme) Boomstick: Woah! Goodbye, pony. Wiz: Rosalina possesses universal power, and although Celestia was a alicorn, she had never came close to Rosalina's power. She could not deal with resetting the universe. Boomstick: Banishing to the underworld wasn't enough to stop Rosalina, who could reset the universe with any difference necessary. Wiz: And any attack Celestia tried, Rosalina could deflect it or block it with a forcefield. The Lumas were also able to save their mother from any attack. Boomstick: Rosalina's capabilties outmatch Celestia by miles. Or should I say, galaxies. Wiz: The winner is Rosalina. Who would you be rooting for? Celestia Rosalina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016